


Because having the car isn't enough?

by Port_in_a_Storm



Series: Automobile [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Cars, Established Relationship, M/M, Nothing but sex and having a good time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert looks too good in Aaron's overalls, bent over the car like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because having the car isn't enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic smut. Although I do apologise, because my smut-writing skills are rusty at best! (I may turn this into a little series around cars and fluff and smut and boyfriends in love, so if you guys have any prompts, feel free to let me know via my tumblr, at the end of the fic!)
> 
> Happy reading :)

Aaron stopped by the open door, coffee in hand. He leant on the frame and just stared at the sight before him. Stared and admired. He was allowed to, now. He could stare and admire as much as he’d like; was _encouraged_ to, in fact. He sipped at his coffee, tilted his head to the right, and smirked. It wasn’t every day that he walked into their garage and saw Robert Sugden bending over the open bonnet of one of his classic cars, his body filling out Aaron's old navy blue overalls very nicely indeed. He had it tied at the waist, and the top half bunched rather beautifully above his boyfriend’s magnificent bum. 

As wonderful as the sight was, Aaron quite wanted to see Robert’s face as well, hoping more than anything that he maybe had a smudge of oil somewhere on his perfect face. He sent one more wistful smirk to Robert’s arse, mourning its loss already, and cleared his throat.

As expected, Robert straightened immediately and turned around. Aaron nodded and gestured with the hand still holding his coffee. ‘What're you doing wearin’ those?’ he asked.

Robert looked down at himself, and made a little ‘oh’ sound in his throat. Then he pulled the sleeves a little tighter, making the tendons in his arms bunch in such a way that Aaron forgot he had even asked a question until Robert was answering it.

‘The car was making a weird sound,’ he explained. But he caught Aaron's lingering eyes and said in a low, vibrating tone: ‘I was just giving it a once over.’

Aaron looked Robert up and down: his thick thighs, the sleeves of the overalls, his stupidly large hands, his wrists, his arms (fuck those _arms_ ), his shoulders, and his lips where his eyes set up camp quite happily. He didn’t realise he had even walked forward until he was standing right in front of Robert, who took the mug from his hands, taking a generous sip before putting it on the bench alongside his mechanic tools. Aaron bit his lip. ‘I coulda helped with that,’ he said, voice low, and swaying into Robert’s space. His eyes drifted up to Robert’s, the blue-grey colour coming through even more in the low light filtered through the garage. They crinkled at the edges as Robert smiled.

‘Thought you were busy,’ he said. He licked his lips and Aaron sucked in a breath, his eyes flickering between his boyfriend’s pink, kissable lips and those ‘fuck me’ eyes. To be honest, every single part of Robert screamed ‘fuck me’, but especially so when Aaron had just caught him bent over a car bonnet.

He stepped closer again to Robert, close enough that he could feel Robert’s small, shallow breaths on his nose. He usually hated Robert teasing him, but this… this was the most agonisingly wonderful foreplay. Apart from that time when Robert had him bent over the kitchen table, arse ready and waiting for Robert’s probing tongue…

‘You’re blushing, Baby,’ Robert said with a smirk. ‘Feelin’ warm?’

Aaron gulped. ‘Y-yeah. Yeah, warm.’

All of a sudden, as if he just couldn’t wait a second longer, Robert grabbed Aaron’s shirt and dragged him forward enough to meet his lips. Aaron flailed for just a moment, before settling his hands on Robert’s waist, his fingers alternating grabbing Robert’s shirt-covered flesh, and the sleeves of the overalls. 

Their lips connected messily, noisily, until the only sound in the garage was their panting and soft moans, and the sound of their kiss. Robert grabbed at Aaron’s hoodie, pulling it off his shoulders. It reminded him of one of the times in the barn; back when every moment was stolen. The memory was enough to make Aaron groan low in his throat. Robert drew back with a gasp. ‘Jesus, Aaron.’ He licked his lips, already wet from Aaron’s mouth. He looked over Aaron’s shoulder and nodded. ‘I’d love for you to have me in the garage, but the door is wide open.’

Aaron almost said that he didn’t care, that he just wanted to get his cock inside of Robert. But his lust-fogged brain cleared enough to remind him that it was the evening, during school holidays. Anyone could walk by, even Liv who was supposed to be at Gabby’s but could just easily walk back to the village. He nodded and drew back from his boyfriend. Planting a smirk on his face, Aaron reached for the coffee mug. ‘Have fun with your car then.’

It took a second for him to register what Aaron had said, but when it did, Robert’s face froze then dropped. ‘Wh-what? You’re—you’re going back inside?’

Aaron shrugged. ‘I don’t wanna distract you, do I? Plus, like you said: the door’s wide open.’

‘Well, yeah, but—’

‘No, go on. Sort your car out. Give it a once over.’ He smirked again, but pecked Robert on the lips as a kind of reassurance. ‘Maybe tonight. When the village is quiet… we can come out here, and I’ll—’ he reached around and grabbed Robert’s arse, grinning when the breath caught in Robert’s throat, ‘bend you over the bonnet.’ He huffed a laugh, his breath hot and lusty in his boyfriend’s face. ‘You’re blushing, _Baby_ ,’ he teased. ‘Feelin’ warm?’ He brought his hand down sharply on Robert’s backside, and Robert’s eyes widened. Aaron looked him up and down again. ‘Those overalls look good on you, by the way. You can keep them, if you like.’

****

It was two hours before Aaron decided he’d had enough of waiting. They’d close the fucking door for all he cared, he could scrabble around in the dark—wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he’d done during the three year stretch with Robert. He remembered when Robert got it into his head that giving Aaron a mind-numbing blow job whilst Aaron was driving was a Good Idea. It was a good time, but Aaron would never want a repeat performance.

Liv hadn’t come home yet, but that could mean that she had decided to sleep over at Gabby’s without telling him yet (he had tried telling her that that kind of behaviour just wasn’t on, but she had pulled the ‘I’m 16 years old’ card and Aaron had fallen silent). 

What made him make a move in the end was the thought that Robert would be finished with the car soon and decide that Aaron was just joking about his little flirtatious suggestion earlier. It wasn’t worth the risk really, so Aaron bolted from the sofa and out into the garage. It was getting darker and colder (courtesy of the onset of winter), and Robert had the little heater on in the corner of the garage which emitted light and heat both. Aaron bit his lip, walked into the garage and pressed a button on the wall to close the door. Robert spun around from where he was bent over the car again and grinned when he saw Aaron.

‘Thought you’d forgotten,’ he breathed. 

Aaron just shook his head and strode towards him, grabbing Robert by the biceps and dragging him forward to meet his lips, their teeth clashing almost painfully. Robert’s hands drifted up to his beard, stroking the bristles gently—all too gently for Aaron’s mood. To step it up a notch and show Robert what he wanted, Aaron moved his own hands to Robert’s head and fisted the longer hair on top. That got a hiss and a groan out of him, and Aaron smirked around Robert’s mouth. ‘It’s like that, is it?’ Robert growled.

‘It’s like that.’ Aaron launched himself back into Robert’s arms, and Robert allowed himself to be pushed against the car. ‘Put the bonnet down,’ he gasped. Robert did as requested, turning around, and as soon as the bonnet was down, Aaron pushed Robert against the car again, bending him over and running his hands down the taller man’s back, to his divine arse, and squeezed.

Robert moaned, the sound caught behind clenched teeth, and pushed back even more into Aaron’s hungry hands. His own hands cupped himself through the overalls, but Aaron grabbed his wrists. ‘Put them on the car, where I can see ‘em,’ he said. Once again, Robert did as he was told, and this time it was Aaron's turn to groan at the sight of Robert spread out in front of him, his for the taking. He pushed the t-shirt up Robert’s back and bent to press kisses to the skin, smiling at the salty taste of sweat already dotting there. ‘You’re fucking hot, d’you know that.’

His boyfriend had the audacity to turn his head to the side so that he could see Aaron from the corner of his eye and offer him a smug smile. Aaron laughed. ‘Course you do. Smug bastard.’ _See how smug you are,_ he thought, _when you’re screaming my name._ He dragged his fingernails down Robert’s back until Robert gasped with painful pleasure.

‘Aaron,’ he panted. ‘C’mon, c’mon.’

Aaron’s hands once again squeezed Robert’s arse, both fists grabbing handfuls of his fleshy backside through the blue overall. ‘I dunno,’ he said. ‘Dunno if you’ve earned it; you’ve been so fuckin’ smug. Maybe I should just—’ he released Robert suddenly and stepped back. Immediately Robert looked up, turning eyes on his boyfriend which managed to be panicked and accusatory at once.

‘Don’t you fucking dare,’ he growled. His eyes widened as Aaron pulled his jeans down and took out his own cock, stroking it slowly to full hardness. ‘Aaron,’ he panted, tongue licking his pink lips. ‘Come on. Please.’

Aaron stopped stroking and grinned. ‘Sorry, what was that?’

Robert dropped his head back onto the car, but he was laughing. ‘You’re a fucking…. Please. Aaron.’

One eyebrow raised above Aaron’s sparkling eyes, the blue almost lost in the lust-filled black of his pupil. ‘Again.’

_‘Please.’_

He stepped forward and pulled the overalls and underwear down in one movement, making Robert gasp again. He leaned over, pressing himself against Robert’s back, and talked gruffly into his ear. ‘I want you to remember that I had you bent over the bonnet of your own fucking car, your dick hard, and _waiting, pleading_ for me to be inside of you.’

‘Oh god.’ He groaned when Aaron bit his ear.

Aaron kissed Robert’s neck, and pushed his hands down Robert’s arms to link their hands together. He stayed there for a moment longer, before moving again, dragging his mouth down Robert’s clothed back, and to his now bare arse, his hands following. He pushed apart Robert’s cheeks and licked a stripe up his exposed crack. Robert swore above him and jerked. Aaron chuckled and did it again. This time he got a long, throaty moan in response. When he finally put his tongue right on Robert’s puckered hole, the man above him rose onto his tiptoes in pleasure. 

‘Fuck, Aaron. Again. Do it again. Please pl—’ His plea was lost in a gasp when Aaron did it again, his tongue moving in a circular motion around his hole. Robert was reduced to nothing but whimpers by the time Aaron had worked two spit-soaked fingers into him. His hips jolted when they stroked and pushed at his prostate. By the time Aaron had stood again, his cock covered in spit and precome to ease his way into him, Robert was a complete sobbing, whimpering mess.

‘You okay?’ Aaron asked. Robert drew together enough energy and sense to nod. Aaron pushed his hand through Robert’s hair. ‘You look so good like this.’ He grabbed his cock, putting it at Robert’s entrance, waiting for another nod, before pushing in. He gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head at the heat around him. ‘Ffffuck.’ He gasped and panted until he was fully sheathed, his knees shaking at the tightness of Robert. Below him, Robert had stilled, his body adjusting to the burn. When he was ready he nodded again, and his head flew back at Aaron’s first powerful thrust.

Aaron knew neither of them were going to last long, foreplay and two hours of waiting had drawn their desire taut like a wire, so he pushed into Robert hard and fast, making it as good as he could for him. Robert tossed his head restlessly, his hands scrabbling at the shiny bonnet for purchase as he tried to push himself up on sweaty palms. Aaron pushed Robert’s legs apart further and held onto his boyfriend’s hips, pulling Robert back to meet his thrusts. Robert’s head dropped back, his mouth opening on a loud moan, and then he was babbling, words falling from his lips with no input from his brain. ‘Fuck! Fuck! Aaron. So good, Baby, so good. Yeah, harder c’mon harder!’ Aaron breathed a laugh through his open mouth at Robert’s words, slurred from pleasure. He reached and wrapped his hand around Robert’s cock, and that was enough. Robert came with a long groan wrapped around Aaron’s name. The clenching muscles were enough to send Aaron over the edge as well, and he did so with a drawn-out grunt. 

Robert collapsed back onto the car bonnet, skin shining with sweat, glittering in the orange light of the heater. Aaron pulled out, but pushed two fingers back easily into Robert, feeling his come inside him. It would be enough to make him hard again, but his legs were already shaking, and his heart was going a mile a minute. After a moment of allowing him to play a little longer, Robert pushed Aaron’s hand away, and pushed himself up on shaky arms. He looked over his shoulder to Aaron standing behind him. He beckoned him towards him with a jerk of his head, and after wiping his hand on the overalls, Aaron met his lips again in a slow, sloppy kiss, their mouths and tongues uncoordinated from lethargy. 

‘Good?’ Aaron asked with a grin.

‘Good,’ Robert answered. He nodded at the overalls pooled at his own thighs. ‘Keep those, yeah?’

Aaron looked down at the overalls covered in oil, come and spit and grinned. ‘Yeah. Yeah, I reckon so.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
